Mon coeur Océan contre ton âme brûlée
by Billy Stone
Summary: Après tome 4.Percy décide de rester à la colonie toute l'année. Mais, une ancienne élève revient. Celle-ci disparaît sous les yeux de Percy, trois mois plus tard, de manière étrage…Alors qu'il approche de ses seize ans, Percy disparaît...HIATUS ET PEUT-ETRE REECRITURE
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Rapide présentation. Je suis une grande fan des Percy Jackson (livres et le film). J'écris aussi des fictions de X-Mens et de Twilight même si chez ce dernier je n'ai guère aimé les livres et les films. Autant le dire je suis une grande lectrices de livres, certes, mais surtout de fic' et j'accepte totalement les suggestion, reproches et conseil tant que cela reste dans la limite du poli ! Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis Jérusalem et maintenant qu'après une chute je risque le bloc opératoire autant le dire, j'ai du temps libre. Voilà ! Laissez moi une chance en lisant ma fiction ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. Bonne lecture ! Autre chose, ma fiction se passe après le tome 4, bref le dernier qui est entre parenthèse géniale où l'on découvre un Poséidon assez marrant. Perso, je n'aime pas Annabeth et Thalia, qui sont toutes deux, surtout Annabeth, amoureuse de Luck et traite Percy comme un espèce de paria et elles ont un jugement brouillé par leur sentiments ! Je trouve que Percy se laisse trop facilement marcher sur les pieds et trainé dans la boue par les dieux. Les dieux eux-mêmes, sauf exception, ne sont que des êtres cupides et orgueilleux. Je vous préviens car Percy va radicalement changé, et que je ne vais pas êtres très sympa, du moins au début, avec les dieux et Annabeth ! Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyez et vous laisses le prologue !

Disclamer :Aucun personnages, ou presque, n'est de moi. Tout appartiens au magnifique Rick Riordan.

Résumer :Alors qu'il approche de ses seize ans, Percy disparaît. Trois mois plus tard, alors que l'Olympe est attaqué, deux mystérieux guerriers sauvent les dieux et les demi-dieux. Une semaine après, alors que les dieux visitent la Colonie, celle-ci est attaqué, encore une fois, les deux guerriers sauvent la Colonie. Mais leurs casques tombent…

Prologue

J'avais toujours entendus sa voix dans ma tête. Depuis mon plus jeune âge. Parfois je _la_ voyais, le plus souvent dans mes rêves. Toujours est-il qu'_elle_ était toujours là, tel une ombre. Après mon entré à la colonie elle n'était plus que rarement là. J'avais rencontré Annabeth, puis tout les autres, et _elle _ne se manifestait presque plus. Et cette année ci, elle a disparut. Je n'ai compris plus tard le pourquoi du comment. Puis il y avait eu _ça_ puis _cela_ et j'avais compris. Je levais Turbulence et me préparais. Je ne romprais pas ma promesse. Même si _elle_ m'avait demandé de le faire…Même si pour cela, je devais tuer ceux en qui j'avais eux, il y a un an, confiance. Mais mon serment était simple. _Certes je ne me battrais pas contre eux, mais je ne me battrais pas non plus avec eux_.

-Je suis désolé que tu doives terminer ainsi, dis-je.

-Percy, je t'en supplie ! Grover, est là ! Ta mère est là ! Même ton père ! Alors que son royaume est en guerre!

-En guerre, murmurai-je, en guerre, hurlai-je.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Peut-être qu'il l'a mérité après tout…

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? De ton propre père !

-Pas de ça entre nous, nous savons tout les deux se que tu as fait. Comment supportes-tu d'avoir trahi ton _peuple_ et de leur mentir en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Si l'Olympe et la Colonie tombent se sera de ta faute ! Et tu sais tout comme moi que même si il m'a engendré il n'est pas mon père pour autant ! Maintenant, part d'ici. Car tu as beau avoir été ma meilleure amie, tu n'es désormais qu'une traîtresse à mes yeux. Donc toi et ceux qui attende à la porte, allez voir à l'Olympe si j'y suis !

Alors qu'elle partait, Annabeth s'arrêta.

-Tout sang-mêlé normalement constitué aurait dit « Va voir aux enfers su j'y suis »…Toi tu as dis « va voir à l'Olympe »… Soit pour bien montrer dans notre camp sois parce que…, elle respira profondément, tu comptes allez aux enfers…et je ne pense pas que se soit en visite…Que vas-tu faire Percy… ?

-Va chez Hadès, crachai-je. ( **NA **: Je voulais reprendre l'expression « Va au diable » donc j'ai choisis ça).

-Le Percy que je connaissais n'était pas comme ça.

-Le Percy que tu connaissait est mort !

-Ne dis pas ça…Je peux t'aider Percy !

-JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR, hurlai-je tandis que les murs se mirent à trembler.

Un feu devenu familier brûla dans mon ventre, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Mes molécules, mes organes, mon être tout entier furent en contact, devinrent, l'océans, les mers, les lacs, la bouteille d'eau, toute traces d'eau sur terre et à l'Olympe. Pointant trois doigts sur Annabeth, un bruit terrifiant remplis la pièce et des chevaux et de nombreux monstres d'eau apparurent et se ruèrent sur la sang-mêlé. Elle me regarda, terrifiée, les larmes au yeux, puis s'enfuit en courant.

Je poussais un profond soupire et retombais sur mon siège . Elle avait raison, j'avais changé…

Je m'appelle Percy Jackson, je suis un sang-mêlé, « fils » de Poséidon, sujet d 'une étrange prophétie, ancien admirateur des dieux et élève de la Colonie, et accessoirement convertit en mercenaire.


	2. Chapitre 1 Se rencontrer

Chapitre 1

PDV Percy

Ma tête émergea de l'eau glacée. Je la rejetai en arrière en inspirant profondément l'air l'air marin. Battant toujours des pieds je lissais mes cheveux en arrière et regardais où je me trouvais. La côte de la colonie était terriblement floue.

- Merde, grommelai-je.

En soupirant, je me mis à faire du crawl pour rejoindre la côte avant de me faire taper dessus par Chiron en arrivant encore une fois en retard à l'entraînement. Ouvrant les yeux je scrutais le fond de l'eau. Elle était remplie de plante et fleur aquatique, de toutes sortes d'animaux marins, etc.… En effet, depuis que la guerre entre Poséidon et les dieux marins avait éclaté, les habitants des mers et des océans se réfugiaient dans les limites sécurisées de la colonie. Quand j'émergeais à nouveau, je me retrouvais à deux mètres peine de la plage. Grover m'y attendait, assis sur un rocher, s'essuyant ses mains recouvertes de sable sur ses jambes de chèvres. Il s'approcha de l'eau pour me saluer. Quand ses pattes de chèvres touchèrent l'eau, il émit un long bêlement. En riant, je créais une vague et la projetait sur lui. Grover poussa un bêlement aigu et se mis à se secouer pour chasser l'eau. Comment pouvait-il être aquaphobe ? C'était, pour moi, impossible. Je me levais et sortis de l'eau, totalement sec. Grover siffla.

- Un mois que t'es là et regardez-moi ces abdos. Pas un gramme de graisse chez Percy Jackson les filles !

- Ah ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle, biquet !

- Grand frère, cria Tyson en se précipitant vers moi.

- Hey, salut grand lascar ! T'es en congé.

- Ouais, dit le cyclope en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je souris.

- On va pouvoir faire plein de chose, nager avec les dadas-poissons, se battre ensemble,…

- Dis Percy, tu savais qu'une ancienne élève revenais aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Grover.

- Nan. C'est qui ?

Grover détourna les yeux.

- Une ancienne amie d'Annabeth… Elle avait un frère jumeau, Thomas. Annabeth et lui sortaient ensemble. Quand il a découvert qu'elle faisait ça pour rendre Luke jaloux, il a pété un câble. Et vu qu'ils sont bizarres, les jumeaux, et puissant, ça a été la cata. Lui et sa sœur se sont battus. Il c'est casser et elle est partis, refusant de rester près de gens qui l'a méprisait.

- Comment Annabeth a-t-elle pu faire ça, demanda Tyson.

Mon visage se ferma. Annabeth. Mon cauchemar personnel. Elle avait changé. Trop. Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Et d'après ce que je venais d'apprendre, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle avait juste masqué sa véritable personnalité à mes côtés.

- Allez viens grand lascar, dis-je à Tyson., allons accueillir la revenante.

Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'entré de la Colonie, les pensionnaires partaient, s'enfuyaient, dans l'autre sens.

- Annabeth les a tous montés contre elle, murmura Grover.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est elle qui a dit a Thomas se qu'Annabeth faisait.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Heu… Roke Tepe.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

- Tu déconnes, mec. Dis-moi que tu déconnes.

- Non, je te jure que c'est son nom !

J'hochais la tête, abasourdis. Nous nous postâmes à l'entrée. C'est alors qu'_elle_ arriva. Ces cheveux noirs étaient ondulés, ses yeux changeaient de couleurs, mais les deux yeux n'étaient jamais de la même couleur, sa peau était pâle, son nez fins et légèrement en trompette. Mais le plus frappant était ses habits. Elle portait un début de corset en cuir noir, s'arrêtant sous la poitrine, la moulant parfaitement. Mais le corset continuait mais en n'étant plus que des fils s'entremêlant et créant d'étrange motifs. Elle portait un slim noir découpé au-dessous des genoux, elle avait un long trou sur la cuisse gauche. Elle avait des converse noirs et bleu marines à l'air centenaire. Le tout était compété par un long manteau en cuir noir et par son épée rangée dans un fourreau en cuir noir qui pendait sur sa hanche gauche. Ses yeux étaient rendus charbonneux par un épais trait d'eye-liner et de khôl, ainsi que du fard à paupière noir, appliqué tout près du bord de sa paupière et large d'un centimètre. Son nez, parsemé de petites tâches de rousseurs se plissa, comme si une mauvaise odeur régnait dans l'air. Le regard de Roke, se plongea dans le mien.

- Allez viens mec, dit Grover, faut que tu ailles t'entraîner.

Mais je ne bougeais pas. Mon regard planté dans celui de la déesse devant moi. Le vent balaya ses longs cheveux, et son odeur me frappa de plein nez. Grover me tira en arrière.

- Putin, mec, bouge !

Ce fut elle qui rompu le contact pour regarder Chiron, qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Ce fut alors que je _l_'entendis. Elle qui s'était tut depuis si longtemps. _Elle_ ne dit que quatre petits mots. _ Ouvre les yeux Percy. _

- Allez, bouge, Percy.

- Je…Ouais, j'arrive.

Je courus le rejoindre tandis que ces quatre mots perturbants trottaient sans relâche dans ma tête.

******

******

Je fis tourner mon épée dans ma main. Depuis que j'étais arrivé sur le terrain, personne ne voulait se battre contre moi. Pas étonnant, étant donner que je les désormais en une minute, ou moins. Je soupirais et plantais mon épée dans le sol, avant de m'allonger sur le dos, décidé à faire un somme si je ne m'entraînais pas.

- Sais-tu que la paresse est un péché, fils de Poséidon.

J'ouvris les yeux, malgré le fait que le soleil m'éblouissait, je reconnus la silhouette.

- Pas quand personne ne veut se battre contre toi. Dans ce cas là, la paresse devient quelque chose d'agréable.

La silhouette sourit.

- Allez, debout fils de Poséidon, nous allons voir si tu mérites de commettre la paresse.

Je ris en me levant. Récupérant mon épée, je la fis tourner en me plaçant devant elle.

- Si je gagne, dit-elle, tu me laisses faire partie de ton bungalow.

Je ris.

- Qu'en dit Chiron ?

- Il m'a dit de me débrouiller pour dormir quelque part, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- D'accord. Mais si je gagne tu me dis ton vrai nom.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Tu veux que je te dise, fils de Poséidon.

- Ouais.

- T'es moins con que t'en a l'air.

Et elle attaqua. Son épée siffla dans l'ai et frappa, plus vite qu'un serpent. Je parais difficilement son attaque. Je relançais l'attaque, mais elle paraît toutes mes bottes et autres ruses. Nous avancions t reculions, pour finirent dans la forêt. Je l'acculais à un arbre. Au moment où j'allais la désarmer, elle sauta en l'air. Entraînée par son élan, Turbulence frappa contre le rocher. Roke, amortis sa chute, coinça Turbulence sous son pieds, et me donna un coup de pied au visage. Je ma retrouvais projeter à trois mètres. N'ayant pas lâcher mon épée, je me relevais pour tenter de gagner tout de même se combat. Mais Roke, encore debout sur le rocher, fit un bond et atterri devant moi. Dégainant son épée, elle frappa mon poignet du plat de sa lame. La douleur me fit lâcher Turbulence, qui tomba au sol en un bruit sourd. Elle mit ensuite la pointe de son épée contre ma gorge.

- Fais un peu de place dans ton armoire, fils de Poséidon. Et prévient ton frère. Vous avez une nouvelle colocataire. Elle me sourit. Je remarquais alors la cicatrice sur sa pommette droite. Elle était fine, et mesurait entre cinq et dix centimètres. Note à ma conscience : quand on sera ami, à lui demander :

- son vrai nom

- d'où vient sa cicatrice.

- Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, dis-je.

Elle me sourit.

- Vraiment, fils de Poséidon, tu es moins con que t'en a l'air… Il se pourrait même qu'il y ait une parcelle d'intelligence en toi. On se voit au dîner, dit-elle en me tendant mon épée.

J'empoignais Turbulence et Roke partit en courant. Je secouais la tête.

******

******

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, demandai-je pour la cinquième fois.

- Mais non, t'en qu'elle touche pas aux dadas-poissons que j'ai accroché au plafond.

- J'y veillerais personnellement. Elle ne touchera à rien.

- Mais elle pourra rajouter quelques petits trucs, ça je suis d'accord.

- Je lui dirais.

- Elle va mangé avec nous ?

- Je ne c'est pas grand lascar… Je ne c'est pas, soupirai-je.

- Dit, Percy, t'as réparé la fontaine, demanda Tyson d'une petite voix.

Immédiatement je me crispais, tandis que de mauvais souvenirs envahissaient mon esprit.

- Non, dis-je.

Seulement ma voix était plus rauque et plus basse.

- Je vais le faire alors, dit-il, a toute à l'heure.

- Ouais, c'est ça, à plus ! Je vais voir Kitty O'Leary.

Tyson partit en courant.

- C'est pas une chienne des enfers, ça ?

Je sursautais.

- Nico, m'exclamai-je.

- Lui même. Salut Percy.

- Je suis content de te voir Nico mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il rit.

- Et bien, vu que la guerre est imminente, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à manier l'épée et tout le reste.

Je souris.

- Il faudra qu'on parle de se que tu m'as dit à la fin des vacances...

- Ouais, dit Nico, mais en attendant, où je dors moi?

- Je reviens, dis-je en riant.

Je me mis à courir.

- Chiron, attendez !

Je lui dis ma requête.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-il.

- Et Monsieur D ?

- Une fois que se sera fait, il n'y pourra rien. Donc, autant commencer tout de suite.

Je souris et courut jusqu'à mon bungalow, en étant allez chercher Nico auparavant.

- Tyson, dis-je, on a dut boulot.

Il haussa sont long sourcil.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, on est chargé de construire le bungalow de Nico.

Tyson sourit.

- Au boulot, dit-il.

******

******

Autant vous le dire, bosser avec un cyclope, c'est géniale. Lorsque la conque annonçant le dîner sonné, nous venions de terminer. Le bungalow était plus reculé que les autres, mais un chemin en dalles noires y conduisait. Le bungalow était en pierre grise et noire, un énorme 13 en fer forgé le surplombais, et sur le toit il y avait une gargouille crachant de la lave, mais la lave tombait dans une cuve et était réutilisé, comme dans une fontaine. L'intérieur était éclairé par deux fenêtres et une fontaine de lave au fond du bungalow, il y avait un lit rond au milieu, les pierres étaient incrustées d'un espèce de labyrinthe éclairé par du feu, au plafond était suspendu des fleurs noirs. La seule chose claire dans la pièce, était une représentation de la sœur de Nico, Bianca Di Angelo, en glace stygienne.

- Merci beaucoup les gars, c'est vraiment sympa.

- De rien, mec, dis-je, c'était avec plaisir.

- J'ai faim, chouina soudain Tyson.

- Vas-y Tyson, on t'y rejoint.

Tyson partit en courant sans se faire prier.

- Alors, a dit Nico, paraît que t'as une nouvelle colocataire.

- Ouais, soupirai-je.

- Elle est sympa ?

- Ouais, sa va.

- Et elle est comment?

- Comment ça?

- Physiquement.

- Plus belle que toutes les déesses réunies.

- Mais se n'est pas ça qui... le truc c'est que... nan, rien, laisse tomber.

Nico m'observa.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Quand j'étais gamin, y avait une voix dans ma tête…

- T'étais schizophrène, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Non, _elle_…_elle_ était là.

- Comment elle s'appelait ?

- Eko Peter…

- Comme l'amante de Zeus ?

- Non, elle a juste le même prénom. Mais, elle avait disparut quand j'ai rencontré d'autre demi- dieux. Et là… Je… Je l'ai entendus… Elle m'a reparlé…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- « Ouvre les yeux »… Mais je crois qu'elle sait quelque chose au sujet de ce que tu m'as dit à la fin des vacances… Pour tué Luke et Cronos… Autre chose… tu sais que Luke à un espion à la Colonie…

- Ouais.

- Je crois que je sais qui c'est…

- Qui ?

- Percy, Nico, vite, cria Tyson en haut de la colline.

- On arrive, criai-je, on en reparle plus tard.

Nico hocha la tête.

- Dit Percy, c'est moi ou t'as de la barbe?

- Hein?

-Bah ouais, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai crus voir Poséidon plus petit.

Je rougis. En effet, depuis peu, une barbe semblable à celle de mon père recouvrait mes joues.

-Hum... On peut changer de sujet.

Nico rit.

- Aller, on y go le barbu.

J'arrivais en haut, et vit, assise à la table des enfants de Poséidon, Roke, triturant sa nourriture.

- Elle est belle, dirent Nico et Tyson simultanément.

Elle nous aperçut et nous sourit. En soupirant je m'assis à la table.

- Je m'assois où, demanda Nico.

- Avec nous, en attendant qu'on construise ta table.

- Merci, dit-il.

Vint le moment des offrandes. Je jetais la moitié de mon assiette dans le feu, en disant l'habituel « Poséidon ». Quand je revins à la table, je vis que Roke ne s'était pas levée.

- Tu ne fait pas d'offrandes, demandai-je.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les mien. L'un était du même bleu-vert que moi, l'autre était presque noir, comme Nico.

- Les dieux sont des êtres cupides, orgueilleux et égoïste, ils me pourrissent la vie depuis qu'ils m'ont créés, ils m'ont enlevé mon frère et le peu d'amour propre qui me restait… Alors non, je ne fais pas d'offrande et préfèrerais crever plutôt que d'en faire une.

Je la fixais.

- D'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules et commençant à manger.

- D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne me traître pas d'égoïste, d'irresponsable ou de monstre ?

- Non… si je ne risquais pas ma vie à chaque instant et si je n'avais pas besoin de certains dieux pour survivre, je n'en ferais pas non plus.

Elle me fixa puis éclata de rire.

- Tu veux que je te dise, fils de Poséidon, dit-elle en se levant.

- Ouais.

- Je vais faire une offrande pour toi, apprécie l'odeur, dit-elle en riant.

Elle jeta sa dorade dans le feu en disant haut et fort « Persée Jackson ».

J'haussais un sourcil.

- Continue comme ça, fils de Poséidon, et vers la fin de l'année à quelque mois près, je te dirais que tu es intelligent. Et crois moi, c'est un honneur. Pour moi, même Annabeth n'est pas intelligente. Je ne le dis que rarement... Tout comme le mot beau, dit-elle en rougissant et en me fixant, elle secoua la tête. Fais attention à toi, fils de Poséidon, ne te nois pas..., et elle rajouta comme pour elle-même, et rêve bien... et profondément.

A se moment là, elle me regarda, d'un regard lourd, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait pris d'un coup une trentaine d'année, et j'eus la conviction qu'elle cachait un lourd secret. Il était bien sûr de mon devoir de le découvrir. Roke se leva en riant.

- Dors bien, fils de Poséidon.

Et elle dévala la colline. Je mâchais lentement mon pain. Et me rendis compte que je tenais à ce bout de femme plus que je ne devrais… Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de ses paroles... Les dieux l'avait créée... Je secouais la tête... C'était une expression, d'une certaine manière, les dieux nous avaient tous créé... Mais je ne pus empêcher une certaine apréhension de se loger dans mon ventre en allant me coucher... Si je prenais ses mots à la lettre, la réponse serait dans mes rèves...

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, le prochain sera peut être du point de vue d'Annabeth, je verrais. A+


	3. Chapitre 2 Se rapprocher, se déchirer

Chapitre 2 Se rapprocher

Je fus réveillé par la chanson de Mélie « Tapez 1 ». Grommelant, je cherchais mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon jean.

- Saloperie, grommelai-je.

J'entendis le froissement de draps.

- Eteints cette saloperie, fils de Poséidon, y en a qui veulent dormir, dit-elle.

Les ronflements de Tyson couvrir la musique. Je le vais les yeux pour répliquer quand je la vis. Elle portait une chemise blanche à rayure bleu clair qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et un short bleu marin. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Elle est pas à moi cette chemise ?

- Si, dit-elle, tu veux que je te la rende, demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

- Nan, c'est bon.

Je trouvais enfin la cause de mon réveil.

- Allo ?

- Bonjours mon chéri.

- 'Man ? Pourquoi t'appelles.

- Tu avais dit que tu revenais Percy, où es-tu ?

Je sautais de mon lit et retombais sur les pieds. Je vis Roke me détailler. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Je levais les yeux au ciel et enfilais rapidement une chemise semblable à celle qu'avait prise Roke. Ne prenant pas le temps de la fermer je sortis du bungalow. Je passais la main sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux.

- 'Man, ronchonnai-je.

- Il n'y a pas de « 'Man » qui tienne Persée Jackson je me suis inquiétée !

Je ne répondis pas, trop abasourdis par se que je voyais. Tous les dieux principaux, dont Hadès, étaient réunis en « U » dans la « place principale » c'est-à-dire dans le cercle que formaient les bungalows.

- Heu, je peux te rappeler ?

- Non Percy ! On dirait que tu m'évites ! Il y a une fille c'est ça ?

Grâce à leur ouï sur développé, les dieux entendaient toute la conversation. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- 'Man, soupirai-je.

- Est-ce donc la seul chose que tu c'est dire ? Es-tu si bête que cela ?

- C'est la meilleur, grommelai-je, quand une me dit que je suis a peu près intelligent, l'autre me dit que je suis con… Ah les femmes, me moquai-je, on se demande pourquoi les dieux ne l'on créé qu'après…

- Percy, s'exclama ma mère, bon, réponds à ma question.

- Non, 'Man, y a pas de fille dans l'histoire, je suis rester parce que je voulais rester…

Les dieux se retenaient de rire, et Poséidon me regardait amusé.

- Parce que je suis pas une fille moi, demanda Roke qui m'avait rejoint.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de faire ça, il vont restés bloquer, dit-elle en essayant de me volé mon téléphone .

- Nan, dis-je, toi t'en es même pas un petit morceau.

- Connard, dit-elle hilare en me frappant gentiment le bras.

- Bon 'Man, c'est pas que y a une fille folle de mon corps à mes côté en train de vouloir me violer, ni que les dieux se sont donnez rendez-vous juste sous mes yeux, mais si ! Gros bisous 'Man, a plus.

- Une fille ? Folle de ton corps ? Percy attend !

Je raccrochais.

- Faut savoir se que tu dis beau gosse, soi je suis une fille soi je le suis pas, mais pas un coup sur deux, dit Roke.

Elle avait mit un débardeur blanc à rayures bleu foncé, une veste en cuir noir, son éternel jean slim auquel elle avait rajouté des bretelles noirs, et ses vieilles converses centenaires. Ces yeux étaient rendus charbonneux par un trait de khôl et d'eye-liner, et ses lèvres rendus plus pulpeuse avec du gloss.

- Là, tu ressemble à une fille, me moquai-je.

- Tout ceux qui sont amoureux tapez 2, chantonna-t-elle, tout ceux qui ont du chagrin tapez 1, tout ceux qui sont mal à l'aise tapez dièse, et si l'amour ça fait mal tape étoile… Change de sonnerie, beau gosse. Même si c'est ta mère qui a choisis, sa lui va plus maintenant. Comment va Monsieur Bouffi ?

- Comment est-ce que tu…, dis-je en la fixant.

Elle agita les sourcils, empoigna son manteau et son épée. En passant devant les dieux elle cracha au sol.

- A plus tard, fils de Poséidon.

Et elle partit en courant. Je secouais la tête.

- Hello les dieux, grommelai-je en rentrant dans le bungalow.

J'enfilais un pantalon arriva sous le genoux noirs, en toile, un tee-shirt bleu marine à motif noir et bleu clair, mes converse bleu marine, mon sweet à capuche noir rayé bleu nuit. Et je glissais Turbulence dans ma poche. Je réveillais Tyson en lui versant un peu d'eau de la fontaine fraichement réparé sur la tête, il sauta en bas du lit, m'étouffa dans ses bras et me dit de ne pas oublier mon maillot. Après lui avoir longuement expliqué que je l'avais sur moi, il me laissa partir. Je passais devant les dieux.

- Persée Jackson, s'exclama Apollon.

« Et merde », pensai-je.

- C'était qui la jolie fille qui est folle de ton corps ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- C'est Roke Tepe et j'ai dit ça pour la charrier.

Il m'observa.

- En tout cas elle est drôlement canon, donc si tu pouvais style, glisser un ou deux mots sur moi tu sais pour… style…

- Apollon, aboya Zeus.

- Ok…Ok…j'ai pigé… j'te la laisse p'tit gars…

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil puis aperçus Roke qui arrivait en courant.

- Hey, celle qui tape l'incruste au bungalow, hurlai-je.

Elle vint vers moi en riant.

- Tu dis ça parce que ça te saoule que je t'ai battu, à l'épée. Là où jusque là tu excellais.

- Pas du tout, dis-je.

Elle me fixa, amusée.

- Bon ok, un petit peu. Mais, toujours est-il qu'Apollon t'as dans son champ de chasse. Bon j'vous laisse.

Je savais qu'elle allait l'humilier. Et, je savais qu'Apollon allait s'énerver… Ne voulant pas voir ça (quoi que), j'avais préférer partir. Après tout, pour les dieux j'étais encore le serviable et innocent Percy Jackson… Mais plus pour longtemps…J'enlevais mon tee-shirt quand je sentis une présence. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, je savais déjà qui c'était…

******

******

PDV Roke (Nom d'empreint)

Combien de temps encore les mensonges allaient me tuer peut à peut ? Me brûler de l'intérieur et me bouffer les entrailles ? Je m'allongeais sur le lit en soupirant. J'enlevais mes vieilles converses remplis de mythes, elles étaient un peu comme moi, vieilles et merdique, mais avec un certain charme au fond. J'attrapais les bords de mon tee-shirt et tirais vers le haut. J'enlevais ensuite mon jean slim. Puis dégrafais mon soutien-gorge puis mon boxer. J'enfilais ensuite mon éternel maillot noir et bleu foncés, le bas étant en forme de boxer. Je remis mes converses centenaires et partis pour le lac. Arrivée là-bas, j'enlevais mes chaussures et entrais peu à peu dans l'eau tiède. Alors que l'eau atteignait ma taille, elle se mit à miroiter. Un message Iris. J'attendis, n'ayant pas d'offrande. Mais l'image apparut tout de même.

- Alors sœurette, quoi de neuf, demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Toi !

- Elle va venir, E… je veux dire Roke, se moqua-t-il,

- Ferme là.

- Et elle va aussi venir chercher ton cher petit _Persée Jackson_, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Ta…gueule !

- Mais dis-moi, comment ce gamin pourrait-il sauver les dieux ? Il n'est même pas entrainer ! Et toi, tu vas bientôt partir… Elle arrive, E… Roke, elle arrive.

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer, hurlai-je.

Soudain, la mer s'ouvrit et m'aspira. Je poussais un hurlement. Des flammes me léchèrent les pieds, et je _la_ vie. Alors qu'_elle_ m'agrippait la cheville, deux bras fermes et forts m'agrippèrent la taille et me tirèrent en arrière.

- Sa va ?

******

******

PDV Nico

Le plan de Percy était impeccable.

- J'y vais, grommelai-je

- Ecoutes Nico, je sais que ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'être joyeux, mais en présence des autres… Essaie…

-…D'oublier que ma sœur est morte par la faute des dieux et de leur connerie d'égoïsme et de narcissisme, crachai-je.

- Ouais, en gros c'est ça, dit Percy en souriant.

Je poussais un soupire.

- Tu es sûr que personne ne nous a entendus, demandai-je.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai tout vérifié.

- Bon, j'y vais, grommelai-je.

- Et Nico, appela Percy.

Je me retournais.

- Sourire, dit-il en riant.

Je lui fis un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace. Je repartis, en proie à une profonde rage. La cause n'était pas Percy (que j'avais appris à apprécier et qui était en quelque sorte mon héros comme Superman ou Batman pour les enfants), mais toute cette connerie de guerre entre les Titans et les Dieux, qui, à mon avis, ne méritait ni les uns, ni les autres de régner. Poussant un soupir, je repartis dans mon bungalow.

PDV Roke (nom d'empreint)

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

- Je… Ouais…Ouais…Sa va ...Merci, rajoutai-je.

Il me sourit.

- De rien.

Je le fixais.

- Ne crois pas que ça change quoi que se soit quand à se que je ressens pour toi et ta… famille, crachai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je n'en ai guère envi de toute manière… Puisque tu vas mourir. Je vais te tuer. Je sais qui tu es… Roke Tepe, dit-il avec ironie.

- C'est ce qu'à décider le conseil ?

- Je me fiche du conseil, tu m'as humilié et rabaissé, tu n'es qu'une erreur, une expérience qui a mal tourné… Fais attention à toi, petite, la Mort à hâte de te faucher.

Il partit dans une odeur d'ozone.

Je ne répondis pas. Et ne répondrais sûrement jamais. Percy était en danger. Et il devait s'entraîner. Et ce n'est pas en restant à la Colonie qu'il y arriverait. Certes, son plan avec Nico était pas mal, mais incomplet.

******

******

PDV Percy

Ma lame traversa l'air et rencontra la sienne en un bruit métallique. Des étincelles en jaillirent. Elle tenta de une botte sur le côté que je parais sans grande difficulté. Mon tee-shirt me collait à la peau et j'avais trop chaud. Mais je continuais. Elle tourna sur elle-même et abattit violement sa lame sur la mienne, je faillis lâcher Turbulence. Elle sauta dans les airs et essaya de me décocher un coup de pied au visage. Mais au fil des jours j'avais réussi à connaître sa technique, je me baissais et frappais ses jambes. Elle tomba au sol mais roula sur elle-même et se releva dans la foulé. Je soufflais comme un bœuf, épuisé, tandis qu'elle se mouvait encore avec élégance, légèreté et grâce. Elle allait me porter un coup fatale, profitant de ma faiblesse, mais puisant dans mes dernières forces je le parais tant bien que mal. Elle eut un léger sourire. Reculant, elle commença à décrire des cercles autour de moi tout en faisant tourner son épée dans sa main.

- Alors fils de Poséidon, on fatigue ?

Souriant, je mis mes mains sur mes genoux, et crachais au sol. Me concentrant, j'agrandis le peu de salive au sol pour en faire une flaque. Je la vis courir, dans l'eau grâce à son reflet, vers moi, l'épée levée. Je me retournais au dernier moment et mis mon épée de travers contre la sienne, la forçant à s'agenouiller. Elle tenta vainement de résister. Finalement, ses genoux touchèrent l sol en un bruit mat. Levant les mains, elle lâcha son épée qui tomba au sol.

- Alors fille de l'éternelle, on fatigue, me moquai-je. Il me semblerait que l'élève vient de dépasser le maître.

- Tu as une trop grande estime de toi, fils de Poséidon. Même une fois à terre, un ennemi peut encore frapper.

Et avant que je n'ai pus faire quoi que se soit, elle se releva d'un bond et me donna un coup de pied dans le torse qui me fit m'écraser contre l'arbre le plus proche. A moitié sonné, je tombais au sol. Roke courut vers moi, et, comme à notre habitude, me conduit à l'infirmerie.

En effet, depuis plus d'un mois, une routine agréable s'installait entre nous. Le matin, elle me réveillait sur une musique de Muse tel que « Uprising » ou « Undisclosed Desire », nous nous étirions là-dessus. Puis nous allions courir puis nager. A ce moment là on se séparait. Elle allait je ne sais où pendant que je parlait du plan avec Nico. Nous nous retrouvions ensuite pour petit déjeuner. Le reste de la matinée nous faisions une espèce de yoga, qui m'apprenait à mieux manier mon corps et utiliser mes pouvoirs. Ensuite, elle m'expliquait que le combat était comme de la danse. Nous faisions des exercices là-dessus. Venait ensuite le déjeuner. Nous allions nager ensemble après. Ensuite, elle m'apprenait toutes sortes d'art de combat, en passant par le judo au tir à l'arc. Elle m'expliquait ensuite l'histoire des dieux, et avant eux, en détail, puis elle me parlait des maths, car selon elle, chaque position au combat dépends des maths et les chances de gagnez y sont lié, et non au dieux. Ensuite, on s'entraînait à l'épée. A la fin du cours elle m'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Puis nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'aux dîner. Après le dîner, on passait du temps avec Tyson, Nico et Grover. Pour ne pas que ceux-ci se sentent exclus, il pouvait assister et participer aux cours. Elle me laissait aussi le mercredi et le dimanche pour faire se que je voulais. Mais se que moi je voulais, c'était mieux la connaître. Et ce n'était pas gagnez. Elle était discrète et mystérieuse, plutôt solitaire, elle n'aimait pas tellement la compagnie des gens, ni parler d'elle. Elle ne disait jamais rien sur son frère où son passé, mais dès qu'Annabeth ou les amis de celle-ci la cherchait, Roke ne se gênait pas de le leur faire regretter et de leur clouer le bec. Elle avait un style bien à elle, allant de gothik à rock en passant par la tenue qu'elle nommait « Gentleman girl » (NA : Celle qu'elle a au début du chapitre, avec le chapeau, le slim déchiré à bretelle, le débardeur, la veste de costume ou en cuir, le gilet des « serveurs » vous voyez quoi, les vieilles converse etc…). Mais rien de plus. Mais je me sentais de plus en plus lié à elle. Parfois, elle se réveillait en pleur, la nuit, elle criait et hurlait, ne cessant de répéter « Ils arrivent, elle sera parmi eux, lui aussi. En danger. En danger. Lui. En danger. Les deux. Annabeth. En danger. Trahison » et sa continuait ainsi. Je montais alors dans son lit et la prenait dans mes bras, avant de la bercer doucement dans mes bras, en fredonnant les chansons de Muse. J'attendais qu'elle s'endorme profondément puis me rendormais, épuisé, dans mon lit. Le manège pouvait se répéter une vingtaine de fois par nuis. Le lendemain, ni elle ni moi nous n'en parlions. Mais tandis que moi je peinais à rester éveillé, elle était en pleine forme et seule les immenses cernes sous ses yeux pouvaient témoigner de sa fatigue. Je découvrais aussi que chaque couleur que pouvait prendre ses yeux était celles des différents dieux. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, nous nous étions engueler, Roke et moi. J'étais arriver en retard à ses cours, devant m'occuper des nouvelles venues, deux jeunes fille, Lola et Gina, que leurs parents immortels n'avaient pas encore retenue. Quand je la rejoins, Nico qui assistait très souvent au cours était déjà repartis. Le cours était fini depuis déjà une heure. Je n'avais pas compris sa réaction, jusqu'à se qu'elle me dise ceci :

« - Ton ennemie, lui, ne t'attendra pas, Percy, il sera rapide et surprenant !

- Mais ce n'est que la première fois ! On a encore du temps !

Son visage c'était fermé.

-Rien n'est éternel, Percy. Même se qui est immortel fini par disparaître, toute chose à une fin, Percy…

Sous ses paroles, je savais qu'un message y était crypté. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer. Lui comme sa propriétaire restaient de vrais mystères à mes yeux. » Après cela, Roke m'avait assurée qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais un lourd silence régnait entre nous.

Revenant au moment présent, je mangeais mon repas sans grand intérêt. Le dîner passa rapidement. Nous nous levâmes simultanément. Seul Tyson et Nico avait meublé le lourds silence au repas. Ceux-ci, étonnés par notre silence à Roke et moi, nous regardaient tour à tour, s'attendant sûrement à une partie de ping-pong, durant laquelle on se disputerait. Mais rien. Du moins pour moi. Juste un grand vide. Un manque. Un trou noir. Un profond désespoir. Pardonne-moi Roke. Fais ce que tu veux. Frappe-moi, engueule moi, gifle-moi, mais je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose !

Tyson et Nico se détournèrent finalement. Roke me fixa quelques instant, puis ses si beaux yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose derrière mois avant de se remplirent de larmes, et elle se détourna avant de s'enfuir, dévalant rapidement la colline. Ne comprenant pas sa soudaine réaction, je me retournais et découvrais Lola, qui se dirigeait vers moi.

- Que puis-je pour toi, grommelai-je énervé.

- Et si on allait faire un tour, minauda-t-elle.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas.

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvais à marcher le long de la baie, Lola à mes côtés.

- Alors, qui est ton père ?

- Je pense que c'est Zeus.

Je la fixais.

- Ah ouais ? Carrément ?

- Bah ouais, seul lui pourrait être à ma hauteur !

Elle me dégoutais.

- Ecoutes Lola, faut vraiment que j'y aille là.

- Déjà, bouda-t-elle.

- Ouais, désolé, bye !

Alors que je me détournais, elle me tira à elle et m'embrassa.

Je me détachais d'elle.

- Non mais sa va pas, hurlai-je.

Soudain, je vis du coin de l'œil Roke, s'enfuir en courant.

Lola sourit.

- Et voilà comment on chasse une erreur de la nature. De la part d'Annabeth, cracha-t-elle.

Et elle partis. Je retournais vers mon bungalow, encore chamboulé.

- Où est Roke, me demanda Tyson.

Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, on entendit un hurlement.

Un hurlement qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux que j'entendais le soir dans le bungalow… Mais en mille fois pire…


End file.
